


Flowers

by Salsan



Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [9]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Confussion, Cute, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shyness, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsan/pseuds/Salsan
Summary: best friends makes the best people but it aslo makes you feel new things. being friends for a long time makes on grow closer but how close can one get? a biology test, a long way home and some flowers is seemingly all that is needed to make them take a step forward.
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155224
Kudos: 18





	Flowers

The late March weather greeted them with chilly light winds. Spring was starting to say hello as the trees started to get their beautiful leaves, the grass started showing its true color and the snow had already melted away 2 weeks ago. The pavement was filled with gravel as it had yet to be removed and it crunched under the rapid movement of students stepping into the schoolyard. Nobody was in a hurry as it was still early but the cold made them want to get inside the slightly warmer corridors and classrooms. Out of the hundreds of students, 3 boys walked slowly, catching up after the weekend. They had not hung out for once due to the extreme pressure to study for the upcoming tests that were always bugging them.

\- Did you guys understand the biology practice questions? My brain just shut down reading them, the light brown haired boy stated in frustration.

\- Don’t ask me, i don’t have the same test or practice questions as you do hyung, the apparently younger one stated back looking on his phone.

\- Ruto, did you understand them? Please tell me you did. He asked his other taller friend besides him.

\- Kind of but some I got stuck on, just that answer gave light to the brown haired boy's face and the taller one instantly regretted his statement.

\- My dearest friend Haruto could you please help me study? The browned haired boy asked in a high pitched voice, clinging onto supposedly Harutos arm. Haruto only let out a sigh. How could he resist when Jeongwoo was looking at him with those cute puppy eyes and gently tugging at his arm? Without a direct answer from Haruto, Jeongwoo knew that he had won, Ruto would help him with science.

With that they had arrived at the green door leading into the school building. It was crowded inside the small staircase, students going both up and down made it take double as long time to get to the 4th floor. Haruto and Jeongwoo separated from their younger friend Junghwan as his classroom was on the 3rd floor. They didn’t say anything to each other as they passed the bulletin board filled with study tips and club notations, nothing they were interested in any way. Their classroom was the first one on the floor and sliding the door open they were met with a nearly filled classroom. Some were chatting with their friends, some were catching up on sleep and some were studying. They both took their seats next to each other, furthest back against the window side. The high windows let in the early sunlight and made the scratches in the tree desks even more visible. Haruto instantly took out his books for their first period, English, and his Biology book as they had some time before the lesson actually started. Jeongwoo on the other hand laid his head on his desk, closing his eyes due to the strong sunlight.

\- Take out your books Woo, the teacher is here soon, Haruto said as he poked his friends head. Jeongwoo just groaned back in response, not wanting to study right now. Ruto let out a light huff as he proceeded to read in some biology. Jeongwoo turned his head away from the window and was now facing Haruto reading. Through his bangs he could see his friends yet black hair glistening in the sunlight, his lips slightly pouting as he read and most likely didn’t understand it, and of course his eyes that were in total focus on the pages that turned every other minute or so. Jeongwoo didn’t notice that he had been staring at Haruto for long until the sound of the door sliding shut and the sound of heels echoed on the floor, their teacher was here. He quickly sat up properly and in a ushered movement took out his English books. Haruto let out a smile as he looked at his friends ridiculous actions. And so their day started.

\-----------

As usual the first lesson passed slowly, nothing much happened except that Jeongwoo was unable to answer a question the teacher asked him which led to everyone looking at him and him being ultimately embarrassed. He had hidden his head behind a Haruto who was trying hard not to laugh out loud at his friend. After this situation the rest of the lesson went as usual. The break after the lesson was spent with Haruto laughing but also comforting his friend.

\- It is okay Jeongwoo, it really is nothing. Haruto said as he patted Jeongwoos head while still giggling slightly.

Jeongwoo, still slightly embarrassed, felt less so under Harutos' touch on his head. He has always enjoyed skinship with his friends but more so when it is with Haruto. He didn’t know why but he let himself be patted, and felt no need to swat the japanese boys hand away from his head.

Soon the second lesson started and after that came the third period. These were math and social science lessons, nothing interesting and so the time went by in a daze as they pushed their brains through these lessons waiting for the joyful lunch break to arrive. And as the bell rang, signaling for the end of social science it didn’t take more than 5 seconds for Jeongwoo to stuff his books into his desk and start dragging Haruto by the wrist out of the classroom, down the gray corridors, down the green staircase and towards the lunch hall. This situation had happened before but for the last couple of times Haruto had felt himself looking forward to Jeongwoos grip on his wrist, to seeing the smile plastered over Jeongwoos face as they ran past the others and to see Jeongwoos flushed cheeks after running. For some reason it made Harutos' heart warm.

Arriving at the lunch hall there were already a lot of people there queuing up. Jeongwoo but mostly Haruto stopped to catch their breath and entered the fast moving line. The smell was familiar and made both boys' mouths water as they moved forward through the green glass doors. No words were exchanged after the run but being close friends made it comfortable to just stand besides each other in silence, it is not like it is the first time. With metal trays and chopsticks in hand they took their food and made their way towards any space available. Contempt with their food they sat down on the olive green chairs and started devouring the food as soon as the trays hit the plastic white table. Still there was silence between them. Both the boys were comfortable but also at the same time couldn’t help but glance up from their food to look at the other and feel a slight rush in their bodies, Haruto once again more so than Jeongwoo.

As lunch ended and they were back in the ever so boring classroom Jeongwoo remembered the biology questions.

\- Hey Ruto, you know how you were supposed to help me with the biology questions? Jeongwoo asked without looking at his friend.

\- I actually never answered the question about that but sure, I remember.

\- Would you mind studying at my place instead of at the library, just seeing so many books at the same place makes me stressed, Jeongwoo asked now looking at the black haired boy.

\- Sure, he said a bit too fast, not thinking beforehand. Too late to regret that now though, Jeongwoo already had that cunning smile on his face.

\- But remember I can’t stay that long though, my house is far away from yours and I don’t wanna travel home alone late, there came his first excuse to try and retract his statement. It seemed to work for a couple of seconds as Jeongwoo put on his ‘sad’ face before smiling again. What has he come up with now? Haruto thought.

\- You can sleepover at my place then, it would be perfect. That made Haruto instantly red and he suddenly got all nervous. No, no he can’t do that now. Before, yes, but not now. Jeongwoo on the other hand looked giddy and proud over his ‘genius’ idea. Before he had the chance to say something the bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom. Guess he has no other choice then to follow Jeongwoo.

\----------------------  
The 2 lessons after lunch passed in a daxe for Haruto, he could not think straight whatsoever but he tried not to show this. He didn’t want to answer more questions especially if they were asked by the brown haired boy besides him.

Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed the bell ringing and the teacher wishing them a nice evening. They had ended. Besides him Jeongwoo was packing up his stuff, his hair gleaming the light the setting sun was giving through the window. It was truly a sight to see and Haruto unknowingly stared at his friend until Jeongwoo lifted his head and made eye contact with him. Instantly he turned his eyes back at the desk and started packing up his things as well in a ushered manner, feeling his heart beat faster than usual. As he finished packing up his things and putting on his jacket Jeongwoo was already waiting outside the classroom for him, leaning against the concrete gray pillar looking at his phone. Hearing the footsteps he looked up towards where Haruto were standing and instantly grew a smile on his face.

\- Are you ready to go, Ruto? He asked in an excited but calm voice. No matter how many times he has heard Jeongwoo calling him that, he never grew tired of it and so gave his friend a nod and smile back.

They walked out of the school, greeted by the sun set forming large shadows from the endless apartments Seoul consisted of. Haruto was glad he had worn the slightly thicker jacket as even though the sun was out the shadows hugged the 2 boys in chills every time they entered under one. The walk to the bus station was quiet, it was unusual but not uncomfortable. Jeongwoo gave his blacked haired friend glances every now so often, not being able to help and wondering how Harutos hair could look so soft in the sunlight and how he could look so handsome in just his school uniform and a plain black jacket. His friend blew him away and every time he caught himself with those thoughts he quickly tried to snap out of it and look at the pavement in front of him only to glance back a minute later.

They soon arrived at the bus stop and seconds later the blue bus arrived and in continued silence they jumped on. They walked towards the back of the bus and found two empty seats beside each other. Jeongwoo took the window seat and with a slight sigh Haruto took the other seat. The bus was only half full with a mix of students, office workers and some elders. It was quiet and so also peaceful. By this time Haruto would have put on his headphones and been drifting in and out of sleep as the ride usually lasted 30 min for him. This time though he didn’t dare to put on his headphones and his heart was beating once again a bit too fast for Harutos liking. Maybe it was that he and Jeongwoo were touching shoulders or Jeongwoos hand that rested unphased on his thigh. He could feel the hands heat though the thin gray uniform pants. Trying to focus on something he started to read the ads covering the walls of the bus and it helped for a while.

\- Are they interesting? Jeongwoo asked which resulted in Haruto being caught off guard and not being able to answer properly.

\- Umm...not really. He answered in the end, rubbing the back of his neck. Jeongwoo scuffed at him.

\- Then why are you reading them? Bored? It is not far left but do you want to listen to music in the meanwhile? Might keep you from reading about the cheapest vacuum cleaner, Jeongwoo stated with a slight laugh escaping his pink lips while taking out his airpods. Haruto only nodded in response.

It didn’t take long for Jeongwoos hand to move some of his friends out of the way to put in the airpod. Now the mission was to choose a song that his friend might also like. Come to think about it, Jeongwoo didn’t know much about what kind of music Haruto liked as the japanese boy usually just went along with whatever genre. Scrolling in his playlist he found ‘Violet’ by Pentagon soon enough, it may be sad but it is calm enough for the ride. He pressed play and soon the soft melody started playing. He looked over to see his friend's reaction. Hauto gently nodded his head in beat with the music, seemingly enjoying the song. It was a successful choice. The bus ride continued on quietly as the song became calming background noise contrary to rustling traffic outside.

It didn’t take much longer than the 4 min song to end for them to arrive at their stop. Jeongwoo pressed the cherry red ‘stop’ button and signaled for Haruto to stand up. The boys walked to the back exit in the now more empty bus. The bus came to a halt causing Haruto to lose his balance, take astep back and suddenly his back was pressed against Jeongwoos chest. The moment only lasted for a second as the doors opened and ushered off into the now dark Seoul. The cold surrounded them quickly and Haruto quickly closed up his jacket as tight as possible.

The walk to the apartment complex went by fairly quickly and soon enough they were in the elevator going up to the 11th floor where Jeongwoos apartment resides. The small elevator was cramped with just only 2 people in it which resulted once again in them standing shoulder to shoulder. Now for once it became awkward for the both of them. No one said anything as the red sign slowly showed the floor number they passed. 8th floor, 9th floor, 10th floor and then the 11th floor. It came to a halt and the doors squeaked as they opened revealing the white corridor. Jeongwoo was quick to start walking towards his door while fumbling with the keys in his pocket, taking them out only to drop them right outside his door. Haruto soon enough arrived besides his friend and bent down to grab the keys for him. Only mistake was that Jeongwoo also bent down and they accidently knocked heads. This causes both of them to let out a “ouch” only to laugh seconds later. They are idiots. Soon enough they got the keys and were able to enter the small but cozy apartment. As soon as they had their shoes both crashed down onto the couch, tired from the so hard school day.

Haruto looked around the now familiar apartment. From the couch the kitchen was visible and so the kitchen table. On it stood a vase Haruto didn’t recognize and in the vase was a bouquet of lavender flowers. They were beautiful but he wondered also why they were here. It was the first time he saw flowers in the Park household.

\- Jeongwoo?

\- Yeah Ruto.

\- Why are there flowers on the table? Did your mother get them or something? This comment surprised Jeongwoo as he immediately rose up from his lying state. His eyes went directly towards the vase with the flowers he bought 2 days ago because it reminded him of the person beside him. He couldn’t tell Haruto that, no way.

\- Uhm..yes. My mother got them from…..her work. Yes, wok. He managed to let out, not really in a convincing voice. Haruto looked at him with a confused face.

\- You sure? Haruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Yup, Haruto wasn’t convinced at all.

\- Okay no, I bought them the other day, he finally said.

\- Why? I have never seen you have any interest in flowers, Haruto commented as he turned around on the couch to look at Jeongwoo. How does one explain to their bestfriend for 3 years that they bought lavender flowers as it reminded them of them because the light violet color reminded them of the others soft hair, their smell and their presence in general. It reminded them of how the flowers brush in the wind is similar to their friendship that has swayed back and forth throughout the years. How could one do that?

The time Jeongwoo sat thinking made Haruto more and more confused over why his friend wasn't answering his question. What is it behind those flowers? He stared at his browned haired friend in confusion while the other seemed deep in thought. Eyebrows were frowned and the boys fingers couldn’t stop moving anxiously. In a sudden action Haruto grabbed Jeongwoos hands. This caused the homeowner to look up and meet eyes with the boy in front of him.

\- What is it behind those flowers Jeongwoo? Do they mean much to you or something? Jeongwoo only nodded, keeping eye contact with his friend in front of him.

\- Can you tell me why?

\- I bought them because they...they...Haruto kept patient with his friend, he had never seen Jeongwoo this nervous and anxious before.

\- ...They reminded me of you. Now it was Harutos' turn to be surprised and shocked. Of him? The flowers? Jeongwoo saw the shocked expression of the boy in front of him and instantly regretted telling him that information. He tried to release his hands from Harutos but the black haired boy kept holding them in a tight grasp.

\- I don’t know how to answer that Jeongwoo, Haruto started.

\- You don’t have to answer anything Ruto, I don’t know what came over me but I just saw them through the shop window and the violet color instantly reminded me of you so I bought them. I don’t know why but seeing them gave me comfort like you do, like all the times we are together. Having them was like having you here but it is still not the same though. Haruto kept his mouth shut as Jeongwoo spoke but he tried really hard to suppress the smile that was forming on his lips. Is this really what his friend felt?

\- Having them for the last 2 days made me realise more than ever that you are...you are...Jeongwoo was choking up, close to crying.

\- I am what? Haruto finally asked in a calm voice.

\- You are more than a friend to me Haruto. For the past months I have come to realise that every touch makes my heartbeat faster than ever, that I woke everyday looking forward to seeing only you and listening to what you had to say everyday. Now Jeongwoo was crying.

I- understand if you don’t…

\- I feel the same Jeongwoo, exactly the same. I feel that you are more than a friend to me. It confused me in the beginning why my heart was beating so fast when I got close to you but know I know that it is because I like you.

Jeongwoo froze in his place. Haruto felt the same? He isn’t dreaming, right? It can’t be true but apparently it was as he soon felt Haruto let go of his hands only to put them on Jeongwoos cheeks instead. Both the boys were now blushing like crazy. They both were extremely confused but calm at the same time. Haruto scooted closer to Jeongwoo on the couch and soon started leaning in. He got closer and closer. Still frozen, Jeongwoo just sat there until he felt a warm touch on his lips. It was there he melted. Harutos warm lips felt like home and soon Jeongwoo started kissing back. It was everything both the boys wanted. Soon enough they both pulled back searching for some air. It was like time had stopped for the guys as they now knew what each other felt and it couldn’t be better.

Jeongwoo slung himself onto Haruto in a hug causing the boy to fall back onto the couch. He just continued to have his arms around Harutos neck, nesteling his face into the crook of the blacked haired boy's neck. Haruto slinged his arms around Jeongwoos waist, hugging the boys back and that's where they ended up for the coming evening. In each other's arms, not caring about studying for the test in 3 days, only caring about the person besides them.


End file.
